Adult Supervision
by Brother Mirtillo
Summary: The twins have never been fond of the phrase, "It takes a village to raise a child." On the one hand, they have a whole city. But on the other hand, that group doesn't seem to include two particular people.
1. Neo Domino General, 10:47 AM

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the franchise, and if I've done my job right, you'll recognize at least a couple of characters that are also not mine.

* * *

**Chapter 1** - Neo Domino General, 10:47 AM

/ / /

Toshiro tried not to trip over the jittery men as he waded through the smells of blood and sweat. If they weren't leaning over the doctor's shoulders, they were standing right in the middle of the aisle. He rounded the correct curtain and reached the bed in time to see the woman clench so hard that she nearly sat up. Sweat drenched her blond hair, plastering it to her head, and she swore that her husband had better be there inside of two minutes.

Dr. Saitō handed over the file without turning around, and Toshiro made his escape, again admiring the boss' game face. _How many… shit, eight hours still to go…_ His itchy scrubs were already starting to stick to him. He emerged into the blessedly quieter hallway, smells fading behind, replaced by too much air conditioning and floor cleaner and… ugh, someone hadn't made it to the bathroom. Glancing up and down the hallway, he spied the color of a frayed jumpsuit and mop bucket. "Hey, Watanabe, we got a—"

"Already know, small fry," grunted Watanabe as he lumbered past, sloshing his sludgy mop bucket across the intern's shoes.

Toshiro closed his eyes, breathing through his nose a couple of times before he turned back around and stalked down the hallway. _Eight hours, and only two aspirins left in my locker._ He pushed through the doors to the waiting room, to different smells of fake-leather benches and men sitting for who knows how long in old jackets tinged with cigarette smoke. He checked the file again. "Mr…?"

He must have pronounced the name worse than he thought, because no one answered. The old bat behind the desk snapped her fingers and pointed to the corner of the room. Great, another guy with a cell phone stuck to his ear, pacing back and forth in an overly-slim suit. He approached and tried signaling, "Sir…"

The man only gave him the "wait a minute" finger.

Toshiro felt the blood in his temples pounding. The asshole even had his dark green hair in a ponytail, no doubt trying to look casual, but still barking at whoever was on the other end of the line. But thanks to the doctor's scolding last week, he kept his thin smile.

"Your wife says…"

"Hang on Matsuno, there's some kid here." He covered the receiver with one hand. "What do you want?"

"Sir, your wife—"

"Oh God, has it started? I'll call you back, and you damn well better get a lower quote than that!" The phone vanished, and he darted for the doors.

They made it without any major delays ("No, a _left_ turn, sir…"), and as soon as the man entered the ward, he shoved his way through the chaos to grab his wife's hand as she pushed with a fierce yell.

Toshiro got to work, the doctor snapping out orders, the mother fighting to keep her breathing steady. Her contractions stayed pretty regular, and her husband didn't even flinch whenever her grip tightened. The two had very few words for each other, both with grimly set faces.

But he and the doctor had their eyes elsewhere. A shiny shadow, and then they saw a crown of black-green hair. Another mighty push, and pretty soon, one more baby's cry pierced the room. The doctor was already supporting the child, ready to cut the cord, but almost immediately, the mother screamed and pushed again. Of course, they'd already known it would be twins, but Toshiro had his hands full just with one baby. _If only they'd both been boys, I would've kept my chance at winning the pool this month._

The mother's panting receded bit by bit, and for some time, she was content just to hold on and rest. By the time she opened her teary yellow eyes again, both babies were cleaned up and swaddled. Toshiro hadn't gotten the one quite tight enough, though, and the newborn already had an arm free, thrashing and screaming. The other just blinked, sniffled, and looked around with that bewildered baby face.

The new parents half-laughed and half-gasped, heads together, still clutching hands. The mother watched through half-lowered eyes as the father said all the usual stuff about "they look beautiful" and "we did good." _She seems happy enough… I give it even odds that he'll break out a camera any second now. Though seeing how much she tried to boss Dr. Saitō around, maybe she's the one who'll say it._

Sure enough, she sat up a little straighter, blinked her eyes open… and then asked her husband whether or not the upholsterers had ever changed the nursery carpet to the right color.

Toshiro blinked, then put a little more effort into his smile. "They look wonderful, ma'am. Looks like they've got your eyes."

She noticed him, frowned, then gathered herself fully upright. "Her name is Ruka, and his name is Rua." And she went right back to her furniture conversation.

"What? Well—" But the doctor and a nurse were now hovering around the twins, something about a falling heart rate, so it fell to Toshiro to relay the other child, grab the file and scribble down the names, just as the father jumped up to answer his cell phone again.

All too soon, he fell back into the semi-controlled chaos, fighting off the pressure in his head by bringing around a dad who had fainted three beds over, then responding to another baby coming out wrong way round, then the return of the unfortunate bathroom seeker…

_Seven more hours… seven more hours…_


	2. Tops lobby, twelve minutes late

**Chapter 2** – Tops lobby, twelve minutes late

/ / /

Naoko bounced on her feet, her thumb jabbing the elevator button a second, then third time. The instant the doors slid open, she lunged forward. Then she stumbled back, apologizing frantically to the frowning adults exiting the car. As soon as they strode away, she dove into the car and hit the highest button.

Calmly, the doors shut, and she slumped against the wall, letting the cool metal ease her sweat as she clutched the stitch in her side. _This is awful... I'm ruined! How could I miss the bus today of all days? After everything Tomoyo told me—_

The elevator slowed, and an eternity later, the doors dinged open. She dashed down the hall, not even slowing until she was a few meters from the right door. She breathed as deeply and evenly as she could, smoothing her clothes and wiping her brow. With a shuddering hand, she knocked.

Three footsteps, the door swung wide, and he loomed before her in a sharply-cut tuxedo that made him look even taller than usual.

She quickly bowed and declared, "I'm so very sorry, Mr.—"

"Never mind that, come in."

She did so, struggling to avoid gawking like she had done in her previous visit to this suite. Instead, she focused on the tiny figures that had scurried and hidden behind their father's legs. Smiling, she called, "Hello, Ruka! Hello, Rua!"

They peeked around the legs, staring back with their big yellow eyes.

Their father stepped aside and firmly pushed them forward. "Don't just stand there. Answer her."

Ruka tugged at one of her hair ties. "Hi Na-okko."

Rua just clutched his father's slacks, his eyes drifting to the toy figures left on the floor.

They all looked up as the mother swept into the room, scooping up her purse from a side table. She also passed the nearby cell phone to her husband, who was frantically patting his pockets. "Their dinner will be finished at seven, and they are to be in bed no later than eight-thirty. Our number is on the counter."

"Yes, ma'am. My own phone is fully charged, ma'am." _God, her dress is beautiful._

Her husband checked his watch one last time. "Honey, we have to—"

"Yes, I know." She crouched and fluffed her children's hair, hugging them within the barest distance of her immaculately-fitted dress. "Be good for Naoko, you two."

A smile lit Ruka's face. "Yes, mommy."

Rua hugged his father's leg. "See the show?"

Gently, he detached his son and patted Rua's shoulders. "I told you, son, not tonight. But next week, definitely." The parents smiled to them all, then strode out.

As the door clicked shut and the twins called their last goodbyes through it, Naoko released a breath. The pressure in her head was finally easing, and she allowed herself to survey her situation. She took in the lofty ceilings, spacious living room with oh so many doors leading off of it, the sleek and soft furniture, and giant windows that mirrored the indoor light, hiding the sweeping courtyard and pool. Tomoyo's best description had been tantalizing enough, but to actually be here...

She turned back to see the twins shifting their feet, Ruka gazing bright-eyed up at her, Rua sucking a thumb and half-turned towards the door. She smiled and chirped, "We still have an hour until dinner. Do you want to play a game?"

They both perked up. "Yeah, we can—" "Mine first! Mine first!" They each dashed forward, grabbed a hand, and tugged her forward.

Already, she could feel the faintest unease rising, but she remained calm as they scooped up tiny armfuls of toys and other items.

Before she knew it, she became swept up in the endless scenes the twins invented. By lugging in a couple extra chairs and adding some paper and pencils, they conjured an office. ("It's not a remode, it's a ceffone like Daddy's!")

They laid out a moat of blankets, and the couch towered as a castle. ("I'm the princess an' he's the evil troll!" "Am not!")

After marking the corners with a few pillows, then removing the lamps and other ornaments, the floor stretched into a racetrack. ("Hey, n- no pushing, you two!")

They draped blankets over the tops of chairs, and every stuffed animal available joined them on a journey to a magical valley. ("Lions can _too_ live in the forest!" "No way!" "Yes way!")

After almost an hour of blurred games and some very insistent instructions to clean the room up first, she lugged the twins up into their booster seats. _I didn't know make-believe could be such a workout._ There had been a few close calls, but no bones or decorations had broken.

With a smiling sigh, she brought the plates from the kitchen, easing into her own chair. The sports news played on the television across the room, but she was too distracted by her meal to notice. Every warm bite of pasta and vegetables, spices and creamy sauces mingled together, provided a refreshing shift from ramen so many days in a row.

"Naoko! Rua's throwing peas!"

"Well, Ruka's hiding hers!"

Spell broken, she darted around to separate the two of them. Sure enough, Ruka's spherical napkin held nearly the entire helping of greens. _You're the boss, you're the boss…_ "Now, both of you, calm down and eat your vegetables."

"But Rua threw away half of his!"

Scrambling for a solid plan, Naoko settled on moving a democratic scoop of peas from Ruka's napkin to his plate.

"Hey, no fair! I'm not eating _hers_!"

"L-listen, I'm not arguing here."

"But—"

"No buts. Both you, finish your dinner. I mean it. This instant." It took a little while for her to dare returning to her seat, and even then, she watched them carefully.

Eventually, they finished, or at least got close enough. She escorted them to their room to get changed. _Pink and blue pajamas — I might have guessed._ Even brushing their teeth went far better than she could have hoped, although the mirror was a great help for intercepting any toothpasty sneak attacks.

They still had a little extra time, so she suggested they play in their room. Rua directed a robot and a dinosaur across his bed, and Ruka lost herself in a cardboard-and-fabric book.

Naoko lingered nearer and nearer the door, and then she slipped out, scurried to the dining room and scooped the dishes up, stacking them into the dishwasher as quickly as she could. She ground to a halt when she realized she'd forgotten where the detergent tablets were. Just as she opened the sink cabinet, a yelp and a scuffle broke out from the living room. Heart in her throat, she dashed back in just in time to see the twins chase each other around the couch, then scramble up and over it.

"Rua, give it back!"

"Nuh-uh!" But he tripped a bit, and she snatched at the teddy bear he held, grabbing it by the arm.

"Let go!"

"Nuh-uh – you let go!"

The two began tugging, and Naoko stepped forward with faltering steps. She'd almost got the words straight when, with a wrenching rip, one arm tore away in Rua's hand, and both twins fell back on their bottoms.

Rua sat up and silently looked down at the lump of fabric in his hand.

Ruka clutched the rest of it, lip trembling, wet breaths choking. Then she threw it aside, sprang to her feet, and ran at him. Before he'd half-gotten up, she yelled, "You stupid dummy!" She shoved him hard, and he hit the floor again. She stepped forward, towering over him-

"Stop it, both of you!"

They both gasped and turned to look at her.

"You're both being disgraceful! Do you know what your parents would say if they saw you?"

For a moment, their little eyes opened wide, and no one breathed. Then, faintly, Rua muttered, "They don't even—"

"I'll _tell_ you what. They'd say there's no call for causing such trouble, and _none_ for hurting each other! Both of you, apologize to each other, right now."

They shrank from her, deflated and quiet. Then their faces fell, and Ruka half-turned to her brother. "I'm sorry."

Naoko leaned in. "You're sorry for what?"

"I'm sorry for shoving and yelling at you, Rua."

Rua looked up partway. "An' I'm sorry for taking your bear an' breaking it, Ruka." He pushed himself to his feet and shakily held out the ripped arm to her.

She took it back with a sniff and retrieved her toy, not turning back to him.

Then he brightened up and ran to their room. Before Naoko got halfway in pursuit of him, he came back out, clutching a bright blue and red football. Quickly going in front of Ruka, he held it out. "Here. We can share this."

"Wh- what? B- b- but that's your present from D-Daddy."

"Well... your bear was from Mommy. An'... an' I bet they can fix it. You'll see." He held out the ball again.

Smiling, she sniffed one last time, then gently set her bear on a table and accepted the ball from him. She backed up a couple steps, just enough for her hands to waft the ball up and back to him.

Naoko's legs shook as she moved to stand by the kitchen door. Her chest rose and fell, and her heart pounded at her ribs. A splendid light-headed feeling swelled within her, and she even heard a bit of giggle from the ball-tossing twins. In four steps, she reached the cabinet with the tablets, deftly organized the dishwasher, and snapped it shut, humming to life. She stood as straight as she could, and her cooled breaths washed her senses and mind with soothing clarity.

She jumped a mile at the living room's crash of glass and sound of, "Oops."


End file.
